On the Run
by 10soulswapper01
Summary: AU Lucy is on the run from her past and herself, but will meeting some interesting new people change the way she sees herself? Will she get a chance at a new beginning, and maybe a new love, or will her past catch up to her first? Rated T but that might change depending on where the story goes. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, and other ships included.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first story so be BRUTALLY HONEST. Please.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL! JUST THE PLOT!**

Summary:

AU Lucy is on the run from her past and herself, but will meeting some interesting new people change the way she sees herself? Will she get a chance at a new beginning, and maybe a new love, or will her past catch up to her first?

 _Flashback_

 **POV**

"Dialogue"

Prologue

 **Lucy POV**

I'm getting pretty tired of having to move so much. Why do people insist on finding out about other people? Hopefully this time will be different and people will actually get the hint to stay away. It will make life easier, for me at least.

I walk up to the receptionist in yet another hotel and ask for a room. After she hands me the key I look down and see a room number for 325. Well I guess I'm on the third floor, again. That's the third time now. I guess beggars can't be choosers.

I go to the elevator and hit the 3 then the close door button, don't want to risk someone coming in. After I get to the third floor I walk until I get to my room. It's on the end of the hall which is as much privacy as I guess I'll get.

I open the door, and the room isn't half bad. The walls and carpets were a plain creamy white color. There's a queen sized bed that looks comfortable, and has pink and green silk sheets on it, in the center of the room. There's a decent sized TV in front of a tan leather couch and a small white coffee table. The kitchen is a little small, but has the basics, a fridge, stove, counters, microwave, and a sink. I walk into the bathroom and see it's pretty big. The walk in shower has a part coming out of it that you can sit on; I guess they knew I was lazy. The tub was a little small, but the perfect size for me, and I could really use a bubble bath.

I walk back out and throw my duffle bag in the closet. I guess I did enough for today; it was a really long train ride to get to this small town. What was it called again? Magni—no, Magna—no, Magnolia, that's what it was!

I strip down to my matching pink underwear and get under the silk sheets. I should get some sleep so I can look for a job tomorrow. As I lie there trying to get some sleep, I see the flash backs again. Before I can stop it tears start to come out of my eyes. Why does this always happen when I come to a new town? I slowly drift asleep, and I get night terrors. I hope the people in the rooms next to mine don't complain, I might actually like it here.


	2. A Little Cafe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN THE PLOT.**

Chapter one: A Little Café

 **Lucy POV**

I walk outside and start down the sidewalk. Where exactly? Well, your guess would be as good as mine. All the shops look locally owned, and the river that runs through the town gives off an odd calming feeling. I walk along the edge, challenging gravity to pull me into the river. It's a little thrilling considering I can't swim.

"Get down before you fall off." A voice says behind me. I turn around and see a very beautiful woman standing there with long red hair and breath taking brown eyes. She looks like she could have a good figure, but it's covered by… armor?

"It's dangerous to walk on the edge." She states, breaking me out of my daze.

"Why would you care if I fall or not." I say back not really liking the way she was trying to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Who does she think she is? I'm pretty sure if anyone knew what would be best for me, it would be me.

"Whether you listen to what I say or not doesn't change the fact that's it's dangerous and you could get hurt." She says off-handedly.

I just turn and keep walking. How could she waste my time like that? I need to find a job so that I can get money while I stay in this town. As much as it pays to have access to a rich dad's bank account, I don't like the idea of depending on my fa-, I mean Jude. On that note, I should start looking for a good steady income.

* * *

It's dark now, and I still don't have a job. I've been to a book store, but the girl with short blue hair that worked there said they weren't hiring. It wasn't a total waste though because I found a really good book while in there. It's about people who live among dragons, and might help me with my own book.

Anyway, I should just find a place I can crack open this book. I walk a few more blocks and see a little café in between two other buildings. It looked so out of place, but it felt like it was drawing me in. As I got closer I could see the sign. Fairytail, that's a weird name. Do fairy's even have tails? Oh well, it'll do.

I walk in and go to the back where there's a beautiful white-haired barista drying glass. The place is way more spacious on the inside than how it looks on the outside, it's filled with tables and booths everywhere, and a long bar with stools at the back. It's a little more crowded than I had anticipated, but if I find a corner maybe I can still read.

"Are you new around here?" the barista had asked me, breaking me from my thoughts. Now that I'm closer I can see her pretty blue eyes much better, and a tiny ponytail stands out from her otherwise straight hair. Is that supposed to be a Fairy's tail? Maybe the name is just some weird title for a hair requirement to work here. I don't really see anyone else with a pony tail (or any other workers for that matter), so maybe I'm over thinking this a little.

"Is it really that obvious?" I reply, looking around the place once more scanning for a seat in a quiet secluded area from what seems to be the main noise.

"This place usually only gets locals, so a new face is pretty obvious," she says, smiling kindly towards me. "Can I get you anything Miss…" She trails off, so I'm assuming she wants my name, but why should I give it to her? I don't know her name, I didn't even know she existed up until a few minutes ago. So, I just order pretending I didn't hear.

"Yeah, a strawberry milkshake please," I say, avoiding her questioning eyes. She goes and prepares my milkshake, and brings it back to me, still with a kind smile. If I didn't know any better I would think she wouldn't be able to make any other face.

"There you go, and put that away, new comers get there first orders on the house," she says as I pull out my wallet. "My name is Mira Jane, but you can call me Mira, just come find me if you need anything, or have any questions about our beloved town."

"Thanks, I'll make sure I do," I say, still not giving her my name. I hope she didn't tell me her name so she could get mine as compensation, I still don't know her, and frankly I don't think I want to either. I can't afford another slip like last time.

I find an empty booth closer to the back of the establishment, and sit there. I get a few chapters in, and honestly the book isn't that bad, just stereotypical. The dragon steals a princess because for some reason dragons are always bad. I feel like if dragons were real they'd be nurturing and protective of what theirs and wouldn't really acknowledge those that aren't.

My focus shifts from my book though to two people fighting some little ways away from me when I hear the people around me screaming. Both of the guys fighting is pretty good looking, one has pink hair and is wearing a vest and what looks like really comfortable pants, and the other has black hair and is only in what looks like his underwear.

"Is that all you got stripper? Happy can hit harder than you and he's just a cat." pinky said, as he punched the apparent stripper in the face.

"You wish flame brain because you're about to get your ass kicked," the stripper said, rearing back his fist to prepare to punch pinky. I should probably go find Mira to stop them before someone gets hurt. As I get up, though, the chick from earlier with the red hair appeared, and broke them up, before she starts yelling about them disturbing her cake time. She looks pretty scary and I guess I'm not the only one who thinks so, because I'm pretty sure those two guys just shit their pants.

I go back to reading because it seems like she has the situation under control. I get a few sentences in, and reach for my delicious milkshake, but right when my fingers graze the glass, something crashes into my table breaking it in half. I guess she didn't handle the fight, it's more like she got involved herself.

There goes my quiet evening with a book, and no interruptions.

* * *

A/N: Hellooo, thanks for reading please comment how you thought it was, and remember BRUTAL, MURDEROUS HONESTY, thank you.


	3. So, Pinky Has a Name

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JUST THE PLOT!**

Chapter two: So, Pinky has a Name

 **Lucy POV**

I don't know how to react at first. So, I end up staring at this guy with pink hair.

"Sorry about your drink lady, but if it wasn't for that stripper Erza wouldn't have thrown me in the first place" he says, pointing to the guy he was fighting not so long ago. He pulls the pink haired one up by his vest and they start going back and forth, just yelling, but I don't pay attention.

I'm sitting there and stare at my milkshake. That milkshake was one of the best I've ever had, but these monsters just destroyed it. I sit there simmering in the anger that is slowly, but surely, building inside of me. That's when I feel something on my shoulder.

I look up to see the pink haired guy looking at me, and his lips are moving like he's talking, but I don't hear anything. Just seeing his face reminds me of my poor strawberry milkshake. So, I did what any other rational person would do. I stood up and flipped him over my shoulder. When he's down I twist his arm so it's behind his back and hold it there.

"Ow! Hey lady what are you doing to me?! I was asking if you were okay!" he screams, and I can actually hear him this time. To the side I can hear the topless one laughing, but after I send him probably one of the nastiest glares I've ever made his way, he stopped immediately.

"My milkshake," I say simply and quietly, when I finally answered his question.

"What?" he asked, confused. How could he not know what I was talking about. The very shake that I was able to get for free, was now all over him. And may I say, that for a free shake it was the best I've ever had.

"My milkshake, you had destroyed the table I was at , and now you're covered in my milkshake," I say, getting angrier the more and more I think about it.

"I'll buy you a new one, just please let go of my arm before it rips off!" he says, and I released him immediately because I really want to drink a milkshake and continue to read my book. So, I follow pinky back to where Mira was. When we got there Mira had looked so angry with pinky that even I was scared for a second, but then she had a smile on her face again.

"Natsu, what did you do to the poor girl? She's new to town and you're about to scare her away," Mira said to pinky, whose name is apparently Natsu.

"Don't blame me, blame Gray. Anyway, can I get a milkshake for…" he says trailing off. Why do people feel it necessary to know the names of the people around them even if they're just some rando from a cafe?

"Hi Mira, you can probably guess what happened," I say, pointing to the now probably very sticky Natsu. "May I get another milkshake, please. The first wasn't half bad."

"Wasn't half bad? You nearly tore my arm off because I spilled this one!" Natsu said, pointing to multiple places on himself that was covered in the delicious beverage.

"Well I'm just glad you liked it, and this one will be on the house too on the account of that," Mira said, motioning in the direction of Natsu with the wave of her hand.

"If you keep giving me free milkshakes like this I may never leave," I say jokingly. 100% joking, the idea was tempting though. If Mira keeps making milkshakes to die for, then I just might come back again.

"If I'm not needed, I'm going to get this pink stuff off me," Natsu said, bring my attention back to him.

"I don't think a some soap and a little scrubbing is getting that out your hair," I say, turning my attention back to Mira who went to make another smoothie.

"Haha, I've never heard that one before," he said, and I could basically hear him rolling his eyes without having to look at him.

"You brought it to yourself. I mean who chooses to have their hair like that," I say actually, turning to him.

"For your information I lost a bet," Natsu shot back, pretty quickly. He probably has to say that a lot because that's a pretty bright pink. After an awkward moment of just standing there he sticks out his hand, "Natsu Dragneel."

I just stare at his hand. I mean, is he really expecting an introduction? Why would I owe this man my name, the only thing he's done for me is destroy my alone time, and disrespect my milkshake! After a while of me just staring at his hand just reaches out and grabs mine.

"You're supposed to shake it like this, and greet me back," he said before finally letting my hand go. Who does he think he is manhandling me like that? That's probably the first human contact I've actually had in a while though, and I don't know if that's impressive or sad.

"Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up pinky," I say turning to sit in one of the bar stools as Mira walks up and sits my milkshake in front of me.

"I will but not because you said so. I will be back, and we will have a friendly conversation, even if it kills you," he said while walking off with a wave. I laugh a little because if we do have a friendly conversation it will definitely kill me.


	4. You Look Like a Luigi to Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT I AM THE PROUD OWNER OF THE PLOT!**

Chapter Three: You look like a Luigi to me

 **Natsu POV**

I can't help but think about that strange girl as I scrub the milkshake off of me. I mean seriously what weirdo almost breaks someone's arm over a milkshake.?! She was kind of funny though. I wonder what her name is.

I stare at my reflection a little while longer before walking back out of bathroom and headed back to wear I've last seen that weird girl, but she wasn't there. I look around and finally spot her at a table in a pretty secluded part of the café. As I make my way over there I notice that she's stirring the straw in her milkshake and looks out of it, so I plop myself in front of her and wave my hands around in her face to get her attention, and her reaction was priceless.

 **Lucy POV**

I'm not even sure what happened, one second, I'm enjoying my milkshake and thinking of the stars and the next I'm shocked to the point that I fall out of my seat and pinky is sitting there laughing so hard he's basically crying.

"I can't believe you actually fell, you're such a weirdo!" Natsu says while laughing. I'm the weirdo, if anyone here is weird then it's him.

"Yeah, says the guy with the vibrant pink hair," I say with a scoff, and his laughing actually starts to die down.

"I told you before I lost a bet," he says when he finally stops laughing. "Besides what else am I suppose to call you if I don't even know your name?"

"Why do you even need to know my name?" I ask very seriously. What is with these people and names, can't any of them tell when a person just wants to be left alone?

"I think it's only fair since you know mine," he says with a smirk. One thing I hate more than people who are nosey, is people who smirk, and pinky here does both of those things.

"I never asked for your name pinky, besides there's no reason for someone that I'll probably never see again after today to know my name," I say, giving my attention back to my milkshake. All I take is one sip and I'm reminded of what heaven tastes like.

"If I can guess your name will you tell me what it is?" he asks, and I think he's actually serious. There are so many endless possibilities when it comes to what a person's name could be how could he, pinky of all people, guess what my name is? No offense but he doesn't look like the most deductive person.

"Go ahead and give it your best shot," I say still not wanting to pay him much attention. If I'm being honest there's no way in hell he could possibly guess my name, but I should get a laugh out of this.

"Amber," he says rubbing his chin.

"Nope," I respond.

"Charlotte."

"No."

"Sofia."

"Not even close."

"Isabella."

"You're getting closer."

"Really?!" he says with obvious excitement. Why does he even care so much?

"No," I say, and he deflates a little. I kind feel bad, he reminds me of one of those kicked puppies you would see on the side of the road. "If it helps it starts with an L," I say trying to give the dog a bone.

"I know I don't understand why I haven't guessed it before Lu-Lu-Lu," he couldn't have possibly got it, right? I mean there are so many names out there that start with an L too, so he can't guess that my name is Lu-

"Luigi," he says. I think he's serious too. He looks so proud of himself, this must be a joke, right?

"Are you serious?" I ask, and he just nods his head at me. "How could my name be Luigi, do I look like an animated character from a children's game, and I'm a girl, what part of me looks like a 'Luigi' to you!?" I say, my voice rising, he's starting to really piss me off.

"I don't know what it is, but you just look like a Luigi to me, and it just seems to fit," he says, and what happened in the next few minutes were pretty much a blur. All I really know is that now I'm standing and Natsu is covered in my milkshake again, but this time I'm not really upset about it, I could always come back for another one.

"I thought you were a little insipid, but you're actually just an ass. I can't believe I wasted my time talking to you, I can already feel my brain cells slowly dying." I say as I make my way out of the café, not really caring that a lot of the eyes were suddenly directed at me. As I make my way out all I hear is –

"So, I'm guessing your name isn't Luigi."

And I can't stop the small giggle that left my mouth because of it.


End file.
